An Assassin's Love Story
by Shadow-kissed Shell
Summary: Myra, a.k.a Shadow, is your everyday young women. Well, not including the fact that she is known as the world's best assassin and is the result of a failed experiment. So, yeah, maybe not so everyday. But what will happen when she joins the Avengers...and maybe even falls in love. Will her past get in the way of her "happy ever after" or can Bruce help her find peace.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here. I don't normally let people read my stuff, but I really wanted to put this one on here. I would_ love_ to hear what you think, so please review.**

**And, yes, I know it's short. I promise the next one will be _a lot _longer.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You require my services?" a female's voice asked from somewhere within the dark shadows of an old, abandoned warehouse as a red-haired female dressed all in black walked into view.

"I'm here on behalf of SHIELD." the red-head stated simply, "I'm Natasha."

"I believe I already told Fury that I'm not interested," the female hiding in the shadows replied, slowly walking into view, "I don't feel like repeating myself, Natasha."

Although her face was hidden by the hood of a dark grey jacket, Natasha could tell the other female was annoyed.

"I was instructed to bring you with me. I will use whatever force I deem necessary." Natasha said with an edge of warning.

"I thought Fury would have warned you about me, Natasha. Do you have any idea who I am?" the female threatened coldly.

"I know who you are, Shadow," Natasha paused for a moment, "or do you want me to call you Myra?"

Myra stared in disbelief. She had no idea that SHIELD knew her real name. After a moment's pause, she let out a frustrated sigh and pulled down the hood of her jacket to get a better look at the women in front of her.

Natasha was slightly shocked when she could finally get a good look at Myra. Myra's skin was deathly pale. Her hair was an interesting combination of blonde, red, and light brown that reminded her of strands of copper and gold. The most shocking feature, though, were her eyes. They were a shade of blue similar to that of a summer sky, yet they seemed to glow. The best way Natasha could describe it was the thought of a predator's eyes in darkness.

"What does SHIELD want from me?" Myra asked, wondering if she could escape the warehouse before Natasha could reach her.

"The world is in danger. We need your help to protect it. I cannot tell you much more without you agreeing to join us." Natasha stated calmly, grateful that Myra seemed willing to talk.

Myra looked around the warehouse, still wondering if she could escape.

_I wonder what this is all about_ she thought before she could stop herself. She sighed again. In all honesty, she was beyond curious about what was going on, yet she still wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved. If SHIELD would come to her of all people for help, something was seriously wrong.

"I don't have much of a say in this, do I?" Myra asked, though she already knew the answer.

She closed her eyes in frustration and took in a deep, calming breath. Natasha stayed still, waiting for Myra's next move.

"I'll go with you," Myra stated reluctantly, "but I will leave whenever I want."

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up either later tonight or some time tomorrow.**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**~Shelly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Like I promised, it is a lot longer.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**And, please, write me a review. I love to hear what you think about my story.**

* * *

Myra had hated being in small spaces since she could remember, so having to sit in the small jet to get to SHIELD's headquarters was her own personal hell. She stared out the window the whole flight, imagining she was anywhere but on the jet.

When they finally landed on what looked similar to a military ship, she immediately got off and took in a deep, calming breath of fresh air. She tossed a small emerald green bag over her shoulder. In the bag was all that she owned; a few changes of clothes, some personal care items, and her father's journal.

"I'll show you to your room and then take you to Director Fury." Natasha said as she walked up to Myra.

Myra nodded her head in response, not wanting to talk.

Natasha led her into the ship and through several corridors towards what seemed to be the back of the ship. They paused only long enough for Natasha to explain what a room was or to state where different corridors led.

Finally they stopped at a door at the end of a corridor that Natasha said was the main residential area. Natasha handed Myra a card and showed her how to use the keypad to unlock the door. Myra slid the card through a slit in the keypad and typed in the code Natasha gave her. With a bit of shock, Myra realized the code was her birth year; 1992.

_So SHIELD has managed to find more information on me _Myra thought both irritated and impressed.

She walked into the room and pulled down the hood of her jacket. As she looked around a frowned formed on her face. The room was smaller than she would have liked. Several different shades of gray made up the room with a small bed to the left, a simple desk to the right, and no windows. She walked up to the bed and placed her bag on it.

"The door by the bed is your bathroom. The one by the desk is your closet." Natasha explained.

Myra walked over to the door Natasha had indicated as being the bathroom, and looked inside. The bathroom was small as well. It had a shower stall in the right corner, a toilet next to the shower, and a sink on the opposite wall with a mirror almost as long as the wall. To her dismay, the bathroom had the same color scheme as the rest of the room.

"Fury wants to see me?" Myra asked as she walked back to Natasha.

Natasha nodded her head once before turning and walking back the way they had come.

Myra was beyond relieved to leave the dark corridors.

They finally came to a stop at the entrance to a large room. The room's walls were mainly made up of windows and had several computers on a slightly lower level. Natasha led her to a large table in the center of th upper level. Myra was somewhat confused when she noticed that there were two men sitting at the table having a conversation with Fury. Myra stopped next to the two men as Natasha came to a stand at her left.

"Hello, Fury." Myra greeted coldly.

The African-American man turned to face her; his unpatched eye stared intently at her.

"Who's the kid?" one of the two men asked.

She looked over at the man who had just spoken and was surprised to realize that she was looking at Anthony Stark. _The_ Iron Man, the infamous billionaire playboy, who just so happened to be a genius.

She already disliked him.

"I'm not a child, Mr. Stark." Myra stated politely, though her annoyance was easy to see.

"This is Myra, better known as Shadow. She is considered the world's best assassin." Director Fury informed them, "She is the newest addition to this team."

"A fifteen year old is a master assassin? Even I find that hard to believe." Stark stated, studying Myra.

Myra pulled a dagger from its hiding place under the waist band of her jeans and twirled it between the fingers of her right hand.

"Fifteen? Not a 'master' assassin? A child?" she questioned Stark, looking ready to kill.

The room became extremely silent as everyone watched Myra. Natasha already having her gun aimed at Myra.

"Myra put down the weapon." Director Fury commended, worried for the safety of the others.

Myra blinked and shook her head as if she was waking from some sort of trance.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" questioned the other man at the table, worry clear in his voice.

She quickly put the dagger back in its place and gave an apologetic smile. When she turned to the man to address his question, she realized she was talking to Captain America. Although she had heard all about his life and even about him being thawed from the ice, she never expected to meet him in person.

_So this is who my parents spent all of their life trying to recreate, _Myra thought, _the reason I'm a freak of nature. _She wasn't sure if she should be excited or if she should hate him.

"I'm fine." Myra replied after a long pause, though her words held no reassurance. Her voice had a hollow, distant quality to it.

No one knew how to react. Myra had gone from seeming strong, cold, and deadly to seeming as if she had shattered.

Myra took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. As she released her breath, she wrapped her hand around the necklace charm that had a permanent place around her neck.

"Mr. Stark, I am not a child. I'm twenty years old. And, yes, most consider me the best assassin in the world." Myra explained, her emotions once more in check.

"So I'll take back the 'master assassin' thing, but there's no way your twenty." Tony said as soon as the shock of the situation wore off.

Myra stared at Stark, not sure how to react. She couldn't believe he was going to continue this. She quickly decided that it would be in everyone's best interest to ignore his statement.

"What's this all about, Fury?" Myra asked the question that was on her mind since Fury had first come to her.

"You do remember what your parents told you about the Tesseract, correct?" Director Fury stated more than asked.

"The Tesseract was retrieved. SHIELD had possession of it until recently. It was stolen from us along with a few of my best agents. We need it back before it can be used." Fury finished.

Myra was far beyond shocked.

_How stupid can these people be? Don't they know how dangerous the Tesseract is! _she thought to herself in fear.

"What do you need me for?" Myra asked, although she could already guess the answer.

All eyes turned to Director Fury, curious to hear his answer.

"You know more about the Tesseract than my best scientist could ever hope to know." Director Fury stated simply.

Myra watched Fury closely, not sure what to say.

_Did he just compliment me? _she wondered _He really does need my help if he's willing to compliment me._

Myra sighed before she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"A man by the name of Dr. Bruce Banner is going to be joining us. You are to help him in finding the Tesseract." Director Fury explained.

Myra nodded her head once in response.

"May I leave now?" Myra asked not wanting to be around anyone anymore.

Not waiting for an answer, Myra turned around and walked back down the corridors to her room.

She stopped in front of the door to her room and unlocked it. Myra walked in to the room, letting the door close behind her.

_Why did I agree to this _Myra thought as she fell on the bed next to the bag of her belongings.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**The third chapter should be out by the end of the week at the _very_ latest.**

**~Shelly~**


End file.
